


Pokemon spirit z

by michelous



Series: love and dueling series [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon GO, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: the sequel to Pokemon spirit gx fem Judai and Johan head to the Kalos Region to find the other half of zygarde and their friends so they can return to their own world but also deal with new enemies and find their other missing friends along the way m for lemons Ash x Serena side pairing





	1. chapter 1 entering region of art, beauty and love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to pokemon spirit Gx coving a version that was developed but seemed to have parts of it put into sun/moon and ultra sun / ultra moon   
> I will have Ash and Serena also be in this story as well with a much more active Serena and maybe serena-Delphox   
> Also, the 3rd version of sequel version of x and y that never happened   
> More of Judai’s friends will show up later in the story but I won’t say who yet

Judai pov

After Johan and I pooled out savings, we bought a house in Kalos to use for ourselves and share with Lilly and Gladion. The younger sister who would watch the house and the older would try to become the champion of the region. The place with the best real estate was Vaniville town if we followed the path we could complete the gym test. I knew the first rule for the gyms was I couldn’t bring a fully evolved team but Yubel and Neos were able to solve the problems by devolving themselves back to basic pokemon at level 1 again. Johan had his former crystal beasts do a similar thing but he knew to get zygarde’s other half to join us. Both of knew to do so the balance of creation and destruction would need to be maintained and anybody that wanted to abuse it. 

With Johan and already having pokemon at the right levels didn’t need starters but Gladion wanted a Froakie just to see if he could form a bond like last second place holder did. Everybody said “he was able to evolve his greninja into a never before seen form.” Johan had in this team Shinx [Topaz Tiger], Chespin [Emerald Tortoise], Fletchling [Cobalt Eagle], Mudbray[Sapphire Pegasus], Nidoran female[Amethyst Cat] and Carbink[Ruby Carbuncle] with Swinub[Amber Mammoth] in the box until needed each pokemon had the same color as their crystal beast form over normal colors. For my team was Fennekin [Yubel] and Fennekin[neos] both with colors similar to their monster forms. It took going to the next town with a few other teens to receive pokemon. We waited for a delivery man to give use the package with three pokemon inside to pick. The other two were girls one with dark skin and a girl with blond hair both about the same ages as us. The darker skinned girl said her same was Shauna and her family came from Alola and the blond girl said her name was Serena and she mostly traveled with her mother.

After that, my group and the other group of friends headed down Avance Trail and followed that to the next city and battled training our pokemon at the same time. But before we could head to the next city, the group had to cross Santalune Forest and battle all the pokemon within. After an entire day of battling and traveling, we had to spend the last of the light clearing Ouvert Way. Then the last few trainers we battled even gave us each ticket we could exchange for roller blades in the next town. 

That town ended up being up being Santalune City and the first city with a gym. But before even exchanging our tickets, Gladion, Johan and I checked into the hotel and Serena and Shauna’s group used the pokemon center due to their lack of money. But both parties used the pokemon center to heal our teams overnight for the next day’s events. The next day, we met with the other group and claimed our roller blades. Then after that I talked with Serena and she said “I started this journey to meet an old friend. 

She then told us about her old friend that she met about tens years ago, she knew he battled in several regional championships but never claimed one. After that we each took on the first gym and claimed the badge for ourselves. The gym leader gave Johan and I some little problems but using type advantage to win proved effective. Then after that we did some shopping for new hats then left the city for Detourner Way but after battling through, we discovered a woman blocking the path that said “only people that claimed all the badges can enter.”

That forced the parties to head back through Parterre Way and battle our way to Lumiose City and meet Serena’s old friend and the professor of this region. 

Chapter end


	2. Pokemon spirit z chapter 2 city of lights city of reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the events of the anime of xy with Serena and Ash reuniting and as well as some new elements. That use judai and some of her past friends I won’t say who here but you can read as things go on  
> This will cover episodes 1 and 2 of the xy anime series   
> Ash will form up his own group that might break up from Judai’s group  
> Age for cast are   
> Serena, Ash and their group 13  
> Gladion 14.  
>  Judai and Johan 17

Judai pov

When both groups entered the city, we noticed a large part of the city seemed dark and when we tried to explore to be stopped and learn from the workers “the northern half of the city is closed due to a blackout. We are still investigating what the cause but the gym and most of the city is on lock down until the issue is resolved.” After that Shauna lead both groups to the lab to meet up with Professor Sycamore. 

After meeting the professor, he said “I am waiting for one more trainer before I decide to give three more trainers the chance to get pokemon.” I then asked him “I thought the only pokemon you were giving to new trainers were Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie.” He then replied “I also need trainers to do research on mega evolution as well as other forms beyond the standard two stages.” I then said “Like BREAK evolution.” Then he replied “BREAK evolution is another kind I wish to learn about but how would you know of that Mademoiselle.” I then said “first, it will only be proper to call me that.” As I flashed him my rings and then I said to the middle-aged man “Second I am the Alola champion and won using BREAK evolution.” He then asked “I am sorry to get the fact you were married wrong but most girls as young as you aren’t married or champions. Could you show me BREAK evolution?” the reply I gave was “If I have to wait to get another pokemon you have to wait to see BREAK evolution in action.” We then sat and waited for this other trainer to arrive.

Ash pov 

after getting off at the airport in Kiloude City, I took the train to Lumiose for the chance to meet with the professor of the region. But as soon as I got off the train, I learned the city was having issue with power outages. I then tried to go to the gym only to learn from a computer voice “you need four badges and the power problems must be solved before you can try and claim the gym badge.” I then remembered I had to meet with the professor but before I could I met a blond boy and next to him was a shorter blond girl and the girl said “if you need a badge you can try and get the first one in Santalune City. The gym leader there doesn’t have any special requirements.” I was about to battle the boy until team rocket came to try and steal Pikachu.

I did manage to stop them but along the way run into a hurt Froakie and now had to get it the pokemon center. But when I asked the glasses clad boy he said “that is a problem is the power grid on this side of the city is too weak. The professor’s lab is closer.” We then rushed the frog pokemon to the lab. 

When we made it to the lab, there was already a brown-haired girl who was a few years older than me, a teal haired boy about the same age, a platinum blond-haired boy who was older but not as old the other two and then a couple of other kids about my age. Then I noticed a blond girl about my age. The professor then said to everybody “Now that our last guest has arrived we can decide how gets these pokemon.” But I then said “I have no time for that I found this pokemon hurt badly.” The older man then gave the pokemon to his helpers for healing and said to me “I am sad to see that Froakie back but very not surprised, he has been quite troublesome and refuses to listen to most trainers and keeps coming back to me.” I then remembered the emotions I felt through a strange connection I made to the pokemon and said “he felt most of those kids just wanted to see him get strong and battle for their own wants or were scared of him.” The brown-haired girl then said to me “That could be aura and to be able to tell that much from holding it a short time your aura could be strong.” The professor then looked shocked and said “you know about aura Miss Judai! I thought that art was mostly lost.” She then said “most teachers are hard to find and only people that used it in a past life can use it without training.”

Then another problem came as team rocket attacked and, in the chaos, they set off a device that caused a change in a Garchomp in the lab. Professor Sycamore then said “This is bad that machine forces mega evolution without full control. we need to stop Garchomp before she caused major damage.” I then chased after team rocket that escaped with Froakie while the brown-haired girl said “I have this handled.” Before she left I used Pikachu to try and get the Froakie free but just couldn’t break through until the older girl said “focus your inner power on Pikachu, the same power you used to connect to Froakie.” I did as she said and my electric mouse pokemon used a super powered iron tail to blow the rocket trio away again and Froakie landed in my arms but as it did I passed out.

Judai pov

The professor then asked me “What happened to Ash and Pikachu?” I replied “he used too much aura and lost too much strength. After a few hours or so he should be up and ready to go again.” I then left the lab to battle the Garchomp and asked the professor “do you have anything stronger for me to use?” I then said “I have this but I don’t think it can beat a mega pokemon. In the ball he handed me was Florges.” Then I said “time to see BREAK evolution.” I then sent the fairy against the dragon type and gave it aura change for it to gain break evolution and take down the ground dragon pokemon.” 

Serena then looked over Ash and said to me “he is just as brave as I remember.” When Ash woke up he found his head on Serena’s lap and began to blush. Before he could say any more the professor said to him “that Froakie choose you as its trainer but before going on you need to go to the gym south of hear to get another badge.” Then after that Serena, Gladion and I got to pick starter pokemon from Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. After showing the professor BREAK evolution he let me pick first and picked Squirtle due to a voice I heard from it and when I opened the ball it said to me “I was Masked HERO Vapor, good to join you again my queen.” Then after I was done I didn’t see who Gladion and Serena picked but. The professor asked me “could you do me a favor and collect something I need in the caves it will give Ash and time to catch up to you. I will call you when you get closer.” I then agreed to his idea and left the city for parts unseen.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover pieces of Ash’s trip as well as Judai’s trip I plan to have them get to the next gym around the same time but I will explain that. 
> 
> For next update will be   
> week of 7/22/18 Fate blades of the night sky   
> week of 7/29/18 blade princess academia   
> week of 8/5/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 8/12/18 Pokemon spirit z   
> week of 8/19/18 Fate blades of the night sky


	3. Pokemon spirit z chapter 3 divided paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will split Ash’s groups [serena, Shauna and ash] and Judai’s group [judai, Johan and Gladion]   
> I will also speak of more of Judai’s friends but not introduce them yet

Judai pov 

After things calmed down, I asked Sycamore “Have any of the gym leaders changed recently?” He then replied “Yes, recently a couple took over the Cyllage City gym. One was a master of rock pokemon and the other was a master a pokemon revived from fossils. I haven’t had the chance to meet them yet but they seem to be strong enough to have defeated Grant. The other gym leader that left recently was the Coumarine Gym leader Ramos he retired and was replaced a new leader as well, but Ramos spent the last year training him in grass types.” When I got to talk with Johan alone he asked “the couple sounds like Jim and Kenzen but who could the other person be? Do you think it could be Jun?” he replied “Could be if an old man trained him and gave him a chance to be a champion he would settle into a gym.” I then said “What if Jun landed in Coumarine Gym and Ramos nursed him back to health? You got to remember that boy liked being the biggest fish in a small pond.” 

After that Ash left with Serena to back to the Santalune City Gym while Gladion, Johan and I explored the parts of the city we could until making it to route 5. 

Serena pov 

After leaving the city, we went through the garden city down route and back to the gym but on the way, I kept thinking about being like the other girl I was traveling with and her fiancé. I wished Ash and I could be like that. I did hope by traveling we could get closer and maybe become a couple. Then after traveling, training and battling we made back to the gym and the leader commented “Back again, did you bring your boyfriend this time?” Ash like an idiot replied “We aren’t dating but I do want to battle you.” The leader then said to Ash “You can’t use Pikachu in this gym due to its level but you are allowed to use pokemon you caught in this region.” After that I saw the fruits on my love interest’s training as he defeated the leader faster that I did. Then after that, Shauna commented on what the leader said and how red I blushed. She also said Ashy boy is way too dense for you to not make the first move. I asked the professor about to learn about how that boy traveled with a few other regions with other cute girls and he never seemed to make any moves. So, as a said you need to do the work.” 

 

Judai pov

After leaving the city we crossed in the route 5 and learned the area was set up skating and battling. When I asked the trainers, they would say “this are area was made by Korrina to train for her gym.” Then it wasn’t very long that we met that leader and she said to me “So, are you the Alola champion?” I replied with “If I am you have to battle me to find out.” Then the blond girl replied with “Feisty but for official battle we need to be at my gym.” Then she skated off and said “see you there.”

After that we kept battling though the route till we made it to Camphrier Town and learned they had a major problem. That issue was a snorlax sleeping right in front of a bridge and sleeping snorlax was very hard to move and couldn’t be caught unless it was weakened first. When I asked how to move it a man said to me “You either need a pokemon with wake-up slap or a pokeflute. Since I knew neither of our pokemon had the move and Gladion said “I can ask my mother but I think it would be easier to find one locally.” The first place we checked was Shabboneau Castle but after asking the caretaker we learned there could be one in Parfum Palace but we would need to use my championship win to get inside. 

 

Before going inside, we had to battle trainers along the route serving at guards to test. Then after that I learned that the owner wouldn’t let me use pokeflute unless I helped. We had to use all the pokemon we had to catch the poodle pokemon but managed to and afterwards we had to go through a party so busy Johan and I didn’t even get a chance to have sex again but after the party we obtained the flute. After that we used a hotel and pokemon center to heal our parties and get some rest for the battle with the giant cat pokemon in the morning. 

 

The next morning, we were fully prepared to take down the large pokemon and then used the flute to wake it and after the battle I let Gladion have the pokemon. Our next path was route 6 till the next city which we battled through until reaching route 7. Then to when in reached the route a man stopped me and said “If you plant your berries in my farm I will raise them for you.” He then dragged me to the farm and taught me about mulch and the berries I could find and expected berries to be planted. Then after that, we battled through the route until reaching the lower part of Connecting Cave. Then after the cave we have to battle across the Muraille Coast till we reached Sycamore's assistants, who upgraded our pokedex to cover the next part of region. After a little bit of more traveling we made it to Ambrette and rested. 

The next morning, the professor called us on the holo-caster and I was lucky it was it was on sound only due Johan and I sleeping naked. The first thing the man said to Johan and I was “Can you turn on the video?” But my lover replied “Not yet, we need to get dressed.” That made the Sycamore say “Oh my you two are frisky.” I just replied “Not really, last night we were too tired and sweaty so we just sleep naked.” After getting dressed the professor asked us “Could you go to glittering cave a friend of mine needs fossil samples and you can keep any revived fossil pokemon.” 

After meeting up with Gladion, we rode ryhorns across rough ground and the slow pace and walking of the ryhorns made Gladion shout “I wish we could ride mudsdale since they aren’t as rough.” When we made it to the cave, we battled though until we met and defeated a few flare grunts for fossils. And then after our trip back we played at the beach till our few fossil pokemon were reborn.

 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I will reveal what pokemon our heroes get and Ash will rejoin the group as they take on the next gym
> 
> For updates will be 
> 
> week of 8/19/18 Fate blades of the night sky   
> week of 8/26/18 blade princess academia   
> week of 9/2/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 9/9/18 Stray tigers war  
> week of 9/16/18 pokemon spirit z

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have Serena’s and Judai’s parties meet up with Ash and maybe some old friends but I won’t spoil that for now.
> 
> For next updates will be 
> 
> week of 7/1/18 Fate blades of the night sky   
> week of 7/8/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 7/15/18 blade princess academia   
> week of 7/22/18 Fate blades of the night sky   
> week of 7/29/18 Pokemon spirit z


End file.
